As the number of inputs to a TV receiver, monitor or any product with multiple inputs increases, the number of actions to select a required input and time spent by a user also increases. Current switching input response devices for TV receivers require a user to press the input select toggle button, either on the TV receiver or on a remote control, for each input connection available. The receiver takes a finite time interval to determine whether a signal is present on the selected input, and time is further spent trying to display the input on the screen. Users are wasting more time to access a particular input device, therefore diluting the users experience with a product. Thus, there is a need for reducing the number of actions required by a user when selecting a particular input.
Another problem with current switching input devices is determining if a cable is properly connected to the input interface. If an input device is improperly attached to the input interface, the system may not recognize the improper connection. The system may then attempt to determine if a signal is present and display the input on a screen. There exists a need to detect proper insertion of a cable connector.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to overcome one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks.